My Hero Romance: Chapter Twenty-Two
{| Chapter Twenty-Two LETTER #1 Dear Katsuko Sato, It's taking everything I have to write this letter and not want to throw it out, you know? I don't know how to write letters that are actually good since I'm more of an email person, but that's less romantic and you're a romantic person. I have to apologize if this sucks. Since the beginning, there was something strange about you. It wasn't because you were being controlled by your father, it was because you just...I don't know how to explain it really. I just know that something about you made me curious and then that curiosity turned to admiration when I saw you stand and take as many hits as possible to protect the students. Reckless, yes, but it was brave. Your being in a coma made me feel useless. It made me upset to know that my tardiness caused you more pain. No amount of apologies could ever redeem myself from that. I'm supposed to be a hero, I'm supposed to protect you and the students. I could barely even do my job, but you...you loved me anyways. You appreciated me as I was and found no way to hate me. How? Why? You even...You even told me that you loved my true form, not All Might. How could you ever love this...this thin, sad excuse of a man when you could have All Might? Everyone loves him anyways, but why don't you? You chose my true form over All Might despite knowing full well that my true self is as useless as giving a rock the ability to swim. I hate that you love me I hate it. You're supposed to hate this form not love it, so why? Why do you love me? I can't even protect you when I'm in my true form! I'm useless! You'd love me anyways, wouldn't you? Even if I told you that there was a scar that plagued my existence, a scar that made me regret everything, a scar that makes me feel worthless. You love me anyways. You shouldn't, but you love me anyways. I want to know why you love me, so tell me, why do you love me? Is it because you pity me? Or you want to make me feel loved? Either way, if that's why you love me, I wouldn't want your love. Ever since you told me what you thought of me in that letter, I wanted your love. I wanted to feel more than blind admiration of a fan. I wanted you. You made me feel safe and loved, all the things I should've been doing for you. Funny how a hero has to be protected, huh? I was sure I'd be able to be the hero you thought I was and one part of me wanted to push myself past my limits to give you what you want. But I guess there's only so little one can do when they're nothing but a plain cake missing it's icing and sprinkles. That was a cute analogy, though. Even through all my insecurities, you make me forget them. You make me think about more than just that now. Now, I focus on what can I do to get better. What could I do to impress you, but instead, it was you who always kept impressing me. Be it with your outgoing personality or your need to make it be known that I'm valuable just as I am now. You put so much effort in taking care of me that I haven't had a chance to do the same for you. You have always been the pillar to hold me up when I needed it, but where was I when you needed me? I want to be able to make you feel how you made me feel and nothing less. I promise to be a better hero for you, alright? I don't want to spare the chance of losing you. Not after the USJ attack. ''- Toshinori'' Toshinori was rather proud of this letter despite having to put asides his protective walls to write it, but it still meant the world to him that he had written it. He glanced at Katsuko to see her yelling at Bakugou, something about him being a bad sport or something like that. He watched her with a smile on his face before shaking his head and folding the letter to shove into his pocket. He had to pardon himself to prepare for the award ceremony, but even then, he was really giddy about the letter. It showed in the way he had presented the medals to the winners despite him trying to remain professional. Toshinori was happy, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, but that was only one letter. He had three more to write out. He just hoped she wouldn't get sneaky and try to read them when he wasn't ready for it.